Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon
Japan release date: December 23, 2011 Japanese title: イナズマイレブン の グリフォン Romaji: Gekijouban Inazuma Irebun Gō Kyuukyoku no Kizuna Gurifon Opening: Niji wo Koete Ten Made Todoke! Insert: Yume no Katamari Ending: Bokura no Rakuen ---- Info The movie aired on December 23th in the theater as well as on TV. The DVD and Blu-ray released on July 4th 2012. This is the second movie of the Inazuma Eleven universe, and the first one of GO. Also this is the only canon movie in the franchise. Summary The Raimon team has been invited by Fifth Sector strangely to a soccer camp. When they agree, things go out of hand since it was revealed that Fifth Sector wants to eliminate them once and for all in the island called God Eden. Now, the Raimon team needs to train harder, to be able to show that they have the strength to fight back and prove Fifth Sector's doings wrong. Plot Prologue The movie starts with a voice explaining the victory of Inazuma Japan in the FFI, the banning of soccer and the formation of the Fifth Sector. Ishido Shuuji gives a brief speech about the Fifth Sector and states that soccer is on top of the world. Tenma's debut Tenma woke up and saw that he was too late and ran off to Raimon. On his way, he was seen having flashbacks about Fifth Sector's wrongdoings and Raimon who couldn't play their true soccer. Tenma was also seen having a flashback about Endou leaving Raimon. Hakuryuu was seen to be in a room, destroying everything with his Keshin Aura and Kibayama who was watching him and his destructions which he made in the room. Shuu was seen at the top of a waterfall and his Keshin Aura came out too and later, it disappeared. Trip to God Eden Tenma arrived at Raimon and saw a bus from Fifth Sector. He went to the soccer field and apologized to Sangoku for being late. There, Tenma heard that the Raimon's team received a note from Fifth Sector about a 'training camp' and the principal told that to the Raimon soccer club. First, they didn't want to go but after Shindou said that they should go to search for Endou and should go. And because of that, they had to leave. Hamano Kaiji, Hayami Tsurumasa and Kurama Norihito had to stay at Raimon from Shindou just in case something happens to the school when they were away. Kurama wished them good luck. When the Raimon's team went inside the bus, they talked a bit to each other. Tenma saw that Shinsuke was sleeping and wanted to wake up Shinsuke but then, he fell in sleep instead. After that, the whole Raimon team fell in sleep because they were gassed by sleeping gas. The young soccer players of Raimon woke up to find themselves in a grassland. Shinsuke asked where the managers, Haruna and Kidou were but the others didn't have any idea. Then Shindou asked if Tsurugi recognizes the island. Tsurugi Kyousuke then stated that the place was actually God Eden and a person named Kibayama Douzan appeared along with some tanks that surrounded Raimon. Shindou asked where Kidou and the others were but Kibayama replied that he is only interested in soccer players and said that they will have a match against Unlimited Shining. Then, a person named Hakuryuu appeared along with his team; Unlimited Shining. Tsurugi again recognized the person, Hakuryuu then wanted to see how Tsurugi was stronger this time - or even if he has got stronger. Kibayama challenged Raimon for a match against Unlimited Shining. Sangoku asked Shindou what they should do and Shindou replied that they should play against them and the others agreed with him. Raimon versus Unlimited Shining As the members of Raimon, who were going to play, went to their positions, Ichino Nanasuke along with Aoyama Shunsuke were benched for the match, but Ichino looked at the other side and wondered what Kibayama was planning to do. The match then started with Hikaru's kick off and passed the ball to Shindou. Shuu was watching the match and Tenma sensed Shuu's present. Shindou passed the ball Matsukaze Tenma and he was using Soyokaze Step and then, he passed the ball to Tsurugi, who used Death Drop. But, suddenly, Hakuryuu intervened and used White Hurricane. It was able to force of Tsurugi's shoot and added it to his own hissatsu and blocked the shoot and shot it to the other goal. The whole team was hurted by the shoot and Sangoku Taichi wasn't able to block it. Ichino and Aoyama commented that the shoot was very powerful and the score was 1-0. The match then resumed again and Shindou Takuto dribbled the ball, but Hakuryuu stole it again to which shocked Tsurugi. Amagi asked what was wrong with Shindou because his plays weren't the same as usual and Kirino replied that not having a coach around, effected Shindou's plays and was worried about Shindou. Hakuryuu then injured some members of Raimon and ended up scoring another goal, which made Unlimited Shining in the lead with 2 points.Kirino said that they were too fast to stop them. Tenma asked Shindou what Raimon should do and Shindou replied that using hissatsu may work to stop Hakuryuu. The match again continued but Hakuryuu easily stole the ball again from Tenma and as the defense of Raimon tried to block him by using all of their hissatsu, they were unsuccessful to do so due to Hakuryuu made a tornado which disabled their hissatsu, and Hakuryuu scored again using a stronger White Hurricane and injured all the Raimon's members who were on the field. The match ended with Unlimited Shining giving a landslide point of 12; 5 points from the first half and 7 points for the second half. Most members of Raimon were lying on the ground and couldn't stand up due their injuries. Only Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi were standing but then, Tsurugi fell down on the ground and Tenma followed him, leaving Shindou the only one who was standing. After escape Raimon then escaped from the tanks and soldiers by some 'unknown' persons before they all passed out. They all arrived in the cave and wondered how they ended up in the place and who saved them. Tenma said that he saw Endou before he knocked out and everyone was surprised and when Shindou said coach, Endou showed up. Raimon watched Shinsuke and Tenma who pulled the cheek of each other and after that, they smiled and they went to Endou. Endou Mamoru introduced Fudou Akio, Fubuki Shirou, Kabeyama Heigorou and Kazemaru Ichirouta. They all explained what was happening and Raimon understood what the adults reasoned. Later after the discussion, Tenma was seen lying in top of the old lighthouse and Endou also came in. He comforted the kid in which Tenma was happy for. The next day, the Raimon team heard some sirens and a loud voice saying that they should give up, to which they were angered about. The adults suggested that the Raimon's team should train. At another place, Ishido Shuuji has shown to have arrived at God Eden by a helicopter and talked with Kibayama about the situation briefly and said that it would be an interesting watch. Meeting with Shuu Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke and Tsurugi Kyousuke went to a forest and Tenma tried to touch a certain statue, to which a person from afar kicked a ball at them, but Tsurugi was able to stop it. The whole Raimon's team then appeared and they boy revealed himself to be Shuu and appeared with his team; Ancient Dark. Both had a brief talk and Shindou Takuto agreed to have a soccer match. Raimon versus Ancient Dark The match started with Ancient Dark having the ball and they slowly dribbled, but Shinsuke stole it and passed it to Tenma. Then, Shuu intervened and Tenma passed through. Shockingly, Shuu suddenly caught up but stopped himself, not stealing the ball, to which shocked Tenma. He then passed. the ball to Shindou, who used Olympus Harmony and passed to Tsurugi. He shooted using Devil Burst, but it was stopped by Ashiya Noboru's Kill Bridge. After a while, it was shown that Ancient Dark was just 'playing' with Raimon since they're skills were unbelievably amazing and they could easily steal the ball, but choosed not to. But, by the time they had enough, they easily stole the ball and some members whose Shuu shooted. At that moment, there was a lamb passing by so Tenma used Soyokaze Step to save it from the mighty shoot, which then easily scored against Sangoku Taichi. The match ended with no official score. Training at God Eden After the match, Shuu softly smiled at the kind hearted Tenma and suggested a special training for him, in which he agreed. The others were delighted but Endou just silently looked at Shuu. The training then started and Tenma's special training was actually climbing through the waterfalls. Shuu helped out him by giving some advice. On another location, Kurumada Gouichi, Kirino Ranmaru and Shindou Takuto were trained by Kazemaru Ichirouta. Fudou Akio then is the one training Amagi Daichi, Kariya Masaki and Nishizono Shinsuke roughly in an underground cave with a strong water current. Fubuki Shirou was training Nishiki Ryouma, Kageyama Hikaru and Tsurugi Kyousuke in a sand terrain. Kabeyama Heigorou helped out Sangoku Taichi instead. Ichino Nanasuke along with Aoyama Shunsuke helped out him in his training by shooting. Matsukaze Tenma and Shuu After the practice, Tenma became exhausted and he had another talk with Shuu. Tenma said that soccer was fun but Shuu disagreed. A lamb then came by. Tenma said that was the lamb he saved earlier, and then said that soccer is fun again but Shuu denied this another time and started thinking about the past, and what happened to his young sister. It showed a flashback, in which his young sister was in a boat and was being offered. Shuu started to clutch the ball more tightly in frustration and as Tenma turned around, he was shocked to see Shuu wasn't there anymore. After some time, everyone succeeded in their training. Tsurugi Kyousuke and Hakuryuu After training, the scene shifted to Tsurugi training by himself in a rigid place. Hakuryuu then appeared and had a fast talk with him, saying that he will be waiting for Tsurugi's improvement. Tsurugi says to Hakuryuu who he always wanted to play again against him because of his football fun! Escape from prison As Kidou Yuuto, Otonashi Haruna, Yamana Akane, Seto Midori and Sorano Aoi escaped, they used Akane's camera to escape. As they found a way out, they saw a young kid being beaten badly by Fifth Sector's training grounds with soccer balls. Kidou commented that Fifth Sector's training was harsh, and this was the facility for SEED's. Akane then took some photos for proof, but as they escape, the camera was taken away. Aoi made an effort to get it back, which resulted she got back to prison yet again. Before match against Zero The whole Raimon's team along the adults then crossed a bridge and arrived at the center of the facility. They saw a soccer ground and Kibayama arrived. He showed the team that Raimon will be fighting, called Zero. Tenma was then shocked to see Shuu especially and hoped to prove that soccer was fun and that the ideals of Fifth Sector were wrong. Raimon Versus Zero First half The match started with Zero having the ball and giving Raimon no chance to steal the ball. Shindou Takuto then used his hissatsu tactic; Kami no Takuto and instructed Tenma to steal the ball. He failed as Shuu intervened. The ball was passed to Hakuryuu who easily scored the first point against Sangoku Taichi by a mighty shoot. Then, the match restarted. Tenma had the ball and passed it to Shindou, in which he summoned his keshin; Sousha Maestro. But he faced Hakuryuu who in response, summoned Seijuu Shining Dragon. He used the tail of his keshin to defeat Shindou's keshin. Tsurugi then summoned Kensei Lancelot to stop Hakuryuu but failed too. Tenma summoned Majin Pegasus and tried to attack Hakuryuu's keshin, but failed just like Shindou and Tsurugi. Raimon's defenders were also easily passed through. Then, Hakuryuu used White Breath and defeated Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. This marked up Zero with a two-point lead. As the match resumed, Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi called out their keshins to try and block Hakuryuu's keshin, but four Zero's members showed up their keshins and the field became a horrible battle of keshins. Hakuryuu was able to use White Breath again as he still had the ball in possession and literally destroyed Raimon's keshins. Kirino, Kariya and Amagi used their hissatsus but the shoot was strong enough and passed through. Sangoku tried to block it yet again with Fence of Gaia and succeeded with some help from Tsurugi and Shindou. After the match resumed, because of everyone being badly injured and tired, it became a horrible field of being shot at. Timeout Raimon had a timeout temporarily to look after the injured members and the match then resumed. Second half After some encouragement from Endou, Tenma used his keshin, Majin Pegasus. But in front of him was Hakuryuu's keshin and also Shuu. Tenma saw him as a cliff, and imagined he was climbing it. He was remembering his training with Shuu helping him. Then, wings appeared on his back and he evolved his keshin further, turning it into Majin Pegasus Arc. He defeated Hakuryuu's keshin and passed the ball to Shindou, who used his keshin and then saw leaves; the same as during his training with Kazemaru. He used Harmonics and the ball followed a precise path. Tsurugi was able to get it, remembering his training too and used Death Drop. Zero's goalkeeper, Hebino Makito, was about to try to stop it when Tenma suddenly came in and added more force to the shoot in which the goalkeeper tried to block it with Serpent Fang but failed, Raimon scoring its first point. Kibayama then signaled Zero to use their keshins more, in which they did. But the defenders of Raimon, and especially Kirino, thought of a plan to stop some of the keshins. Kirino and Kariya both used Deep Mist and Hunter's Net to capture one keshin while Shinsuke and Amagi used Buttobi Jump and Viva! Banri no Choujou to stop one another. This lessened the keshin that Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou had to stop. Shindou got the ball and passed it to Kageyama Hikaru. He used Extend Zone; when he was about to shoot, the adverse goalkeeper waiting for him, he fainted to create a chain shoot with Nishiki Ryouma, who used Sengoku Bushin Musashi and then Bushin Renzan. This made both teams tied and Hakuryuu in frustration. Kibayama and some other adults then joined Zero, surprising the replaced members and Raimon. As Kibayama had the ball, he and the others adults started to shoot to Raimon's members to beat them. Tenma was still standing up, saying it's not over; Shuu used Black Ash and easily scored the third goal. The Raimon's team was then seen badly beaten. Endou Mamoru looked at his hand and had a flashback of the past with his grandfather, Endou Daisuke. He was shown in his last moments and encouraged Endou. Because of that, Endou wore the goalkeeper's gloves and said that he will play in the match, in which shocked everyone. The other adults agreed and joined the match. Raimon then made a comeback. The adults entered the field and turned into their young form. Shuu recupered the ball and passed it to Kibayama, but Kabeyama stopped him using The Wall. He passed to Kazemaru Ichirouta, who passed through easily an adverse adult by using Shippuu Dash. He passed it to Fubuki Shirou, who used Eternal Blizzard and created a chain shoot with Kidou Yuuto's Koutei Penguin 2gou. The goalkeeper of the opposing team then used Gravity Point, but the shoot was actually intended to free Sorano Aoi from the cell. It does free her but she looses balance and falls. Kabeyama was frightened but as he opened his eyes, he was delighted that Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke actually saved Aoi from a very high fall. Kibayama was then further frustrated and shooted using Fuurinkazan Destroyer. Endou succeeded in stopping it, using an ameliorated version of God Hand, God Hand V, in which they were all amazed at. The adults then gave advice to everyone; Shindou Takuto along with Tsurugi Kyousuke scored a goal with another new technique called Joker Rains. Both teams were tied yet again with 3-3. Hakuryuu then speedily attacked Tenma but he was able to avoid it with his keshin. Nishizono Shinsuke then used Buttobi Jump to create a chain shoot with Justice Wing, Tenma's keshin hissatsu technique. Then, Shuu and Hakuryuu got serious. Hakuryuu used his keshin another time, but the others keshins users except Shuu gave him their power. Hakuryuu's keshin being drawed out, he and Shuu combined their keshins to call out Sei Kishi Arthur and shooted with Sword of Excalibur. Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi in response called out another Keshin Fusion called Matei Gryphon. They fought against Hakuryuu's and Shuu's, and used Sword of Fire. This made both teams tied yet again at 5-5. After Shuu realized what Tenma meant, Hakuryuu was still in frustration, but Tsurugi made him realize that he actually enjoyed soccer back then when he was young, in which Hakuryuu had a change of heart. After that, both teams were shown playing 'true soccer' which was enjoying it. Hakuryuu and Shuu created a new shoot technique called Zero Magnum but Sangoku also responded with his own new catch technique; Burai Hand. The members of Zero commented that the match was more fun if it was enjoyed. The audience of SEED's training suddenly smile and enjoyed true soccer. Ishido was then shocked at what was happening. Endou looked at the Holy Emperor's seat and smiled. The match continued with Nishiki Ryouma using Noboriryuu and passed through most of the adverse members. He gave the ball to Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi who used a combination shoot of Joker Rains and Mach Wind they called Evolution. Hebino tried to stop it with his hissatsu, but wasn't able to block it as it was way too strong. But when the ball was about to enter in the goal, Shuu and Hakuryuu intervened with Zero Magnum. They were able to save the goal and the match ended with both teams tied each with five scores. Everyone shook hands and was cheered on by the audience. Return The Raimon's team then went back to the boat to return to Raimon and they bid their farewell to the few adults who were staying. Endou stated that he still had something left to do and couldn't immediately return; but he promised that he will come back. In the ruins, Shuu looked at the sun and disappeared, revealing that he was actually a spirit. The lamb that Tenma saved was then shown to be near the statue that Shuu protected dearly. Matsukaze Tenma shouted at the horizon and the boat went away. Epilogue The movie ended with a cliffhanger. Senguuji Daigo and Ishido Shuuji were seen in a place showing the God Eden. Senguuji started talking about children whose power reached a high stage so high, beyond human limits, the Second Stage Children. He said some of these children already existed in this era, and that the true goal of the Fifth Sector was to find children having a such power, as the Helper X ordered them to do. Then, he made Ishido the Holy Emperor, thus giving him the task to find such children. Major events *The movie takes place after the match against Kidokawa Seishuu and before the match against Genei Gakuen. *Kurama Norihito, Hayami Tsurumasa, Hamano Kaiji, Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke didn't appear in the trailers of the movie. However, in the first 10 minutes, it was shown that Kurama, Hayami and Hamano had to stay at Raimon Junior High to protect it, but Aoyama and Ichino went with the rest of the team to God Eden. Though, they only stayed on the bench during the matches. *Raimon lost 12-0 against Unlimited Shining and 1-0 against Ancient Dark. However, they tied with Zero 5-5. *Tenma's original keshin, Majin Pegasus, evolves into Majin Pegasus Arc. *Kibayama Douzan, Hikita Goushirou, Gojou Masaru, Mutou Genzou, Ookazeya Giichi and Rinno Fujiko replaced some of Zero's members to play against Raimon. *Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kabeyama Heigorou and Fudou Akio turned into their young form and fought alongside Raimon to play against Zero, principally against Kibayama and the others adults, and to help Raimon to beat them. *Tenma's new keshin fused with Shindou's Sousha Maestro and Tsurugi's Kensei Lancelot to create Matei Gryphon, and to stop Hakuryuu's and Shuu's Sei Kishi Arthur. *When the crowd was surprised about Shuu and Hakuryuu remembering how fun soccer was, at the back of them, Shuu's Younger Sister was seen in the audience. Debuts *Unlimited Shining *Ancient Dark *Team Zero Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (GO debut) * (GO debut) * * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) Keshin * * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) Tactics *' Kami no Takuto' Audio commentary *Director Miyao Yoshikazu had the idea of adding Hakuryuu and Shuu's aura with stillness and movement first, to build up the tension. *The main Raimon trio's voice actors comment that Endou Mamoru is being treated like a dead person because of the silhouette idea in the sky. *They wanted to add a scene where Tenma and Shinsuke flew into space with the Inazuma steel tower, in which they said it could have only been done in the movie opening. *Hakuryuu's initial idea is not thrashing his aura around but stop a cannonball with his stomach, but instead it was moved to a normal SEED in the movie. *Shindou's voice actor commented on how long would Tsurugi keep on not wearing the Raimon school uniform, along with Tenma's voice actor commenting that it's a 'poncho'. But Hino says that he must have asked school permission first to be able to wear that kind of outfit around. Tsurugi's voice actor then jokes with saying "I want to debut in my high school life like this" *Shindou's voice actor also commented on Tsurugi's collar raising, and if it was influenced by Gouenji, saying "Since he admires him, he mimics him secretly." **The movie director also added theirs Amagi's chin goggles and Shinsuke's bandanna, and the jacket that Tsurugi wears is like a cape... just like Kidou Yuuto. With his comment being "From a design perspective, they share those kinds of points." *The reason why Hamano, Hayami and Kurama stayed was because Hino concluded there were too many people in the team. Though, Tenma's voice actor comments that even if those three were left, they couldn't protect anything with Shindou's voice actor agreeing. **The movie director commented that they made this way back in April, before the season started airing. No one knew what would happen to the team afterwards, with Hino backing it up that they wouldn't know who would be a popular character or not, but if they were to make the decision now, they wouldn't have left them and wished to give a better reason. *They also said this was a big deal for Aoyama and Ichino to be in the movie, considering their screen time. **The voice actors commented that Aoyama and Ichino felt like they were in the matches only to commentate, dubbing them the 'commentating duo'. *The voice actors felt sorry for Sangoku, even commenting that one of the father adults there said that they 'felt Sangoku's pain'. Since Sangoku is like the 'father' of the team. **Shindou's voice actor also commented that it's always "Fence of GAWAAAHH" for Sangoku. *The voice actors asked what really happened to Kageyama Reiji's fate during Hikaru's introduction to the adults but Hino and the movie director had their lips sealed. *Shindou's voice actor said that the sunglasses didn't fit Ishido's style, with Tsurugi voice actor also agreeing. **Shindou's voice actor also commented if Gouenji's little sister pushed him into that fashion by also jokingly stating "Onii-chan, you're so cool!" **Hino also defended the fashion, stating that Gouenji had to pretend someone he wasn't so he had to wear a fashion style he didn't like but even if he returned with a different outfit in Chrono Stone, some fashion stuck on him. **They also commented that Sangoku's training in God Eden is easier than the others. The original plan though was for logs to hit him though. *The voice actors also commented they didn't expect that Hakuryuu will have a casual outfit in the movie. Shindou's voice actor comments that Hakuryuu's fashionable. *When Tenma saved the lamb, his voice actor during the commentary commented it was "Goat Kid Step" jokingly. *The training for the match against Team Zero was said to be around 3 days. *It was also commented that this movie was the passing of the 'torch' of Raimon. In which the adults pass the responsibility to the next generation. *The movie, when watched in 3D will instantly go off on the ending which the SEEDS watching the stadium throw their goggles high up. Proverb Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke You're the Raimon Eleven who carry on our spirits! Navigation Category:Movies